To ease your work
by M.Shelley
Summary: Ciel is hiring a new maid "one that can actually clean". Sebastian thinks he doesn't need help. It's a sebastian x reader story, but I think it's not a mary sue (my apologies if you feel like it is). Anyway enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

_Sebastian's POV_

At some times my young lord is almost kind but most of the time, with all due respect, he really sucks. This was such a time. We were in his study when he told me the news.

" I plan to hire a new help." _My first inner reaction was "uhm... What?! I can handle the work pretty well without a fourth human idiot clenching on my leg."_ But I corrected myself and spoke " Which kind of help ,if I may ask?"

"A new maid. One that can really clean and cook and so on. You should be happy, it is only to ease your work."

I stood for a moment and stared at my master. Did he just say he wants to ease my work? _And there I thought he was consequent. ( I mean he already has an almost almighty slave, so why do he ask for more?)_

"Sebastian!"

_Ah, there was the familiar tone again_. "Yes, young master?"

"Did you hear what I was saying?"._Am I a human?_

"My apologies, master. I was in thought."

"You shouldn't think, you should get the carriage ready for our trip to London to get the new maid. Jesus, do devils get old and senile?"_Stupid little human brat!_

_Readers POV_

My whole body ached as I woke up. I looked up from the corner I sat in this night and saw many women on the way to their shopping. _So too late to get a job for this day. _

This meant probably another day without food. Sure, I could steal but I didn't want to do it for I was poor not criminal.

The bottom around me was cold and suddenly I shivered and tried to clench the few pieces of cloth I had tighter around my thin body. Who would care if I died here? _Most likely there wasn't even anyone that would mind it. _A tear escaped my eye.

I jumped as a dark shadow fell upon me. Darker than anything I had seen before.


	2. Chapter 2

_Sebastian's POV_

The young master and I were walking the streets of London. To be precise, we were walking the streets of Whitechapel. _He hopefully doesn't think we could find someone who can clean in such a dirty hole, does he?_

Suddenly the young master stopped before somewhat which remembered me of a human being. Dirty as the streets and almost frozen to death. After a second it looked up to me and I saw that it must be a girl, even if the hunger had left its marks. She shot me a death glare I should get used to in the next weeks.

"You" , young master almost shouted at the girl. I ,and I suppose he as well, expected the girl to stare at him with wide eyes full of agony, but instead she glared at him with a gaze he normally uses if some peasants dare to speak up to him. She answered quiet and controlled "Yes. Have you any problems with me, whatever noble you are?" _Sympathetic. Not so sheep-like as the other humans around._

_Oh, the little brat answers. Could be a good fight._"How dare you? I am the Earl of Phantomhive and..."

_She interrupted him again. I'll maybe like her in the future, if she has any and just maybe of course. _"And what? Don't you think that I know what your family did and you do?" Suddenly she leaned forward and whispered in his ear. "I know that you're the watchdog of the queen and I know what this means. The only question which is left is : Are you going to kill me like your father killed my family?"_Even my mouth was for a short moment extraordinary wide open._

_Reader's POV_

The expression in their faces would have been very funny if the things I said weren't true, but unfortunately they are.

The former Earl of Phantomhive , Vincent, the father of this caricature before me killed my family. All of them. Sure, my father and my uncles were criminals and even today I hate what they have done, but my mothers and my siblings were innocent.

I was five years old when he entered our house and shot everyone except me. I hid in a secret little room my father used as a little storage in his "office". I have seen Vincent Phantomhive, standing above my mother ignoring her prayers for her and her children, trough an almost closed door. And then he just shot her.

But enough of the past, what does this brat wants from me? And who is that behind him? His big brother? _No, then he would be the Earl._ A cousin?_Maybe. _Or maybe just a servant, some kind of body guard? _Could also be._

_Anyway. The little one's shock seems to stay, maybe I'll better talk to the other one. _"So?"

He stood for a moment in silence and seemed to think about what to say. _To my own shame the only thought I had in this moment was "This Hmm-face looks really good on him."_

I was almost surprised as he answered "The young lord and I are on a search for a new maid. We already have one, but it seems we need an additional one. If Milady wants to have a job for more than a day ,and a new home as well , you may come with us to the mansion."

_Now it was on me (and the young Earl) to look rather shocked to the man._"What?", escaped my lips, concentrating not to stutter.

"I, as head butler of the Phantomhive household, would like you to be our new maid. You seem to need a job and I guess you can clean.", he ended with a chuckle.

_Sebastian's POV_

If you looked on the young lord's face you could read his mind perfectly, even if you were a human. This is not working as he wants it to. Before he could reassure his composure I quickly asked the girl "So, would you like to accompany us?". As an answer she just nodded, I guess she was to surprised by my offer to do something complicated like speaking.

Someone may wonder, why I invited her to come with us as she just outed herself as a foe to the Phantmhives. But I saw a few things in her, things I notice only on a few humans, such as reliability, courage and lets call it"education" (not like going to school, more like manners etc.).

Before they both could protest I took them both in a carriage to quickly get us back home.


	3. Chapter 3

_Reader's POV_

All the way to their mansion it was very quiet in the carriage. I guess the little brat was as uncomfortable as I was myself._ At least it was warm._

Suddenly the carriage stopped and the Butler opened the door. Out of the carriage I saw a beautiful scenery only disturbed by the mansion in the middle. It was big and its colour seemed to be between white and grey.

"Are you going to stand here like an idiot for all eternity?!", _this "I-am-a-spoiled-noble-brat-voice" again. Funny that the nobles have the best education, but often no sense for beauty._

I didn't find him worthy enough to answer this and just moved on.

Suddenly there was a big hand on my shoulder, soft as a butterfly, but determined and full of strength.

"Of course we, as mere servants, do not use the front gate. If you walk around the mansion you should find a smaller entrance. I will open the door for you in a minute and show you around." the tall butler said with an all too friendly smile on his face.

I did not let them see that I was taken off guard, shrugged my shoulders and began too walk to my new destination. On a whim I stomped on the even ground leaving holes of nearly a half foots deep along my trail. I could practically feel the little Lord rage and even his butler, who had seemed so distant, tense. This made me grin widely for the first time this year.

_Sebastian's POV_

_What the hell did this human just do?_

This stupid girl just left holes in MY perfectly even path. She didn't even look back.

_Punishment. The first thing I show her around is Punishment._ I growled at her silently and shoved my young master towards the front gate.

Although I had to grin about the effect this young woman apparently has on the young master._ This could be funny in the end._

Back in his study he told me that I shall punish her, get her some manners and clothes and see that she knows her work in the future.

As I walked towards the side entrance I thought about the girl standing out in the cold and how I should punish her.

_Reader's POV_

_This stupid horned idiot of a ****butler. Letting me stand out in the cold winter already nearly frozen! If he opens the door I will punch him in his stupid smile..._

I growled at the door and in that very moment it swung open and a very sinister looking butler grabbed my arms and threw me in.

"What are you..." I begun to say but was interrupted by him "What do you think you are, stomping on the path I evened? Tell me, how shall I punish you for destroying my hard work?"

_Author's Note: Woah, now I am slightly afraid what he will do next..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Reader's POV_

_Oh Shit, I'm doomed!, _was the first thing to cross my mind after the butler threw me in.

"Will you answer me already?!", with every word he shook my fragile body as if to strengthen the meaning of his words. This action caused my dark hair to fall right into my face, between me and him like a wall full of breakthroughs. I felt tears coming up and it took every bit of force I had to not let them fall.

I stuttered: "I-I..I'm sorry. It was just a bit o-of f-f-f-fun, s-s-sir. I w-wanted just t-to t-t-tease the Earl a b-b-bit.", silently I added: "Please don't punish me, Sir."

_Sebastian's POV_

_What the hell, are these tears?_ This stupid human was crying in front of me as if she was a four-year-old. To my own surprise I noticed my anger fading away. _Every other servant would be bleeding by now…_

"I just wanted my own little revenge. I didn't know it was all your work I destroyed, I'm so terrible sorry, please can you forgive me, just this once? I will never do anything again, I promise.", her voice was full of tears as her eyes and barely audible.

I listened to my own thoughts and suddenly felt that I already forgave her. Ashamed of my own unprofessional behaving I set her down.

"No. I'm sorry. I should have been more professional. Please accept my apologies. You're right, you didn't know."

No reaction came as I bowed towards her and as I looked up she seemed to think about what she could do, what she could say to make the situation a little less awkward. Finally, as I already doubted her being alive, her cheeks blushed in a deep red, almost crimson. _Beautiful._

She opened her mouth to speak but no words would come out. So she closed it and started again: "You mustn't be sorry. Of course I accept your apology, but only if you accept mine too." she forced her mouth in a half-hearted grin.

"It's my pleasure.", I answered with a small smile, "Shall we proceed now?" I asked.

"P-P-Proceed? What to?"

"Me showing you around, get you some clothes, show you your tasks and duties, etc.", I held out my hand towards her and she took it in a second.

_Reader's POV_

_Wow, what a day._, I thought laying on my new bed.

After our intermission in the stuff's kitchen Sebastian, the butler, showed me this room I am now sharing with the other maid, Maylene. He took out a bunch of clothes from a wardrobe and Maylene helped me assemble it to a maid's uniform. I even wear the same headdress as she now, but I figured my hair would be more out of the way in a high bun.

In the following Sebastian showed me all the rooms and explained that of course my main duty was too keep everything, literally everything, in this mansion clean. Specific tasks would be given to us every morning at 5.30 h _or was it 6.30? _at the stuff's kitchen table. He mentioned that I shouldn't care about "unwanted visitors" Bardroy, the cook, Maylene, Finnian, the gardener, and himself would take care of this. If I had any questions during my work I should simply ask him or Tanaka, a nice looking old man.

"And", he said in a teasing manner, "do not kill the young master."


	5. Chapter 5

_Reader's POV_

I worked in the Phantomhive household for two weeks when the first "unwanted visitors" arrived.

I was walking down a huge corridor to help Maylene setting the table for dinner, _(I figured she's needing help VERY often), _as something shattered the window next to me. The vase on my other side exploded, covering a large piece of the floor and myself in dirt. I turned around to look at my attacker and that was my first mistake. A sharp pain shot threw my arm, then a second one threw my shoulder and finally one threw my breast.

As I looked up in sudden shock I caught a glimpse of the sniper. He was tiny, red hair was coming out from under his green cap. His grey eyes were as cold as stone as he watched me fall out of his sight. As I saw the floor coming towards me I turned my head to the side and my eyes widened one last time out of surprise before they closed for what I thought was forever. _I never thought Sebastian's face could make such an expression._

_Sebastian's POV_

The whole stuff with only one exception was standing around the kitchen table. Tanaka and I on one side, wearing the sharpest death glares we could, and the unfortunate rest on the other one.

I started: "Do you even know what you did?" _unisono silent "no, Sebastian" filling the room _"So I will tell you! You told someone you don't know of the young masters schedule. That's unacceptable! We all don't know what this persons are planning, but we know that they know now that he will be here this weekend and that he won't go out! What if they are planning to assault him?"_silence._

Tanaka and I stared them down for a couple of minutes.

Then a loud shatter echoed threw the whole manor.

In a second I hurried out of the room, for once not caring about my jacket, towards my masters bedroom. He was sitting at his desk as if nothing just happened. Ciel looked up from his newspapers and said: "What is the new one as clumsy as the old?". In that moment I was merely seconds away from just breaking the contract and rip his stupid spoiled life out of him. _Just kicking his damned head from his short body._

I stuttered an "Excuse me, my lord." and hurried down towards the only person left. I found her breaking down on the floor, blood spoiled all over her apron. For a short moment our eyes locked and I saw that she thought she was dying, and hell she was. A glimpse later her eyes closed and I was over her fragile form.

Tears started from the corners of my eyes. I failed as an angel the same way as I should fail as a demon. _I'm too late, another time too late._ The words echoed in my head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sebastian's POV_

Scenes flew threw my mind, memories of that far away time I don't remember often.

There weren't the usual "angelic pictures" a lot of people would think an angel would remember, such as flying threw the sky or singing with thousands of others, there were pictures of laughing people. Especially one, a human with long, straight blonde hair and white skin, laughing at me with blue eyes. I remembered the pain I felt when the Shinigami took her, much too early, just in her twenties, struck by decease._ I could have healed her, if I would have been faster..._

I remembered the hate I felt for them, I re-felt the anger I had and remembered how I just took my sword out and …

To make a long story short, I remembered how I fell.

In a second's time my mind shot these pictures out and I became aware of the situation. I looked out of the broken window, but no-one was there. The sniper had already vanished.

Just then the woman in my arms stirred a little. _She lived!_

Immediately I took her up in my arms bridal style and ran towards her and Maylene's chamber. I laid her on a bed and overlooked her wounds. There were three bullets in her tiny body, one was in her arm, another in the shoulder and the last one shot threw her chest.

I ripped the bloodstained apron in pieces as the maid's uniform she wore, uncovering her olive skin. With a little demon-trick I used for myself a few times I got the bullets out of her body. Afterward I hurried to the wardrobe and took whatever linen I could find. I ripped it in long stripes and started to wrap her wounds as fast and tight as I could in them when outside confused voices started to talk hastily._ They have seen the blood on the floor._

All my efforts were in vain, _God must really hate me, _I felt the life flowing from her in rhythmical beats. I had to stop it, somehow.

I thought of a way I never really thought of. I heard from it, but would it work? _Quickly, the others are approaching._

I undid my right glove and cuff, and bit in my waist. It was not a small bite, like I did in a "Small Talk" with Claude Faustus. It was huge, my whole waist was practically laying open, blood pulsing threw the print of my teeth. And then I did something I had not done in five thousand years.

I shot a short prayer, _I don't know to whom, God, Satan, it did not matter in this moment, _"Please, whoever is there, let it work."

In the next moment I pushed my bloody waist on her slightly open mouth and made her swallow my blood.

_Author's note: Okay this one is a bit short, but I wanted it to end this way ;). And because I did not get any reviews since chapter 2! Please guys, I don't know if I'm doing right or wrong or if anybody actually reads this! (Don't expect an answer soon, I'm on vacation till next Tuesday)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Reader's POV_

_Uh..._The first thing I felt was the pain. Pain all over my upper body. In the opposite the rest of my body seemed to have gone limb and cold.

I tried to open my eyes, but my lids did only flatter and close again._ I'm not strong enough to open my eyelids? Am I dead?_

I tried again and this time I succeeded. My body was laying in a very soft bed, _not my normal bed, _in a very comfy but also expensive furnished room, _also not my usual room._ I got aware of a dark figure standing near the window, staring out in the green. A reddish pulse seemed to cover him, but without covering the normal colors. A sense of power waved around him.

It took me several seconds to remember him, and a few minutes to choke a single word out, "Sebastian.".

He suddenly turned around, pinning me into the mattress. Sebastian, indeed he was it, laid a hand on my head, as if I had a fever. I looked in his eyes, he returned the gaze, looking almost worried, _like when I saw him last time._

An eternity, _or what seemed like it, _passed, we staring at each other, imprisoned in the gaze. Finally he said "You might not believe it, but I'm glad you're alive.". I wanted to burst out into laughter but everything that came out was "Hhn." and a small chuckle. He seemed hurt by my response, but said "You will be able to eat at the evening, now sleep, we we'll talk later.".

And then my mind faded.

Later I awoke from the smell of a strong chicken soup. I looked around and found one indeed standing on a tablet at my nightstand. There was a notice too. It read:

_Sorry I couldn't make it. The Young Master had to tend to guests in London and I had to accompany him. I hope this will do for a few hours at least._

_Love, Sebastian_

I blushed in the dark room as I read. For a moment the growl of my stomach was gone and it was completely silent. _Okay, it is common in England to write "Love" beyond a letter, but no matter what, he did write love didn't he?_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sebastian's POV_

She was alive, that was the only thing my mind circled around, she was alive. I did the tasks for the young master mechanically, and finally in the late morning hours we arrived back at the estate.

I was quite surprised that I felt my heart beat faster when I thought of this young girl. I had laid her in one of the guest rooms even before I got the permission of the young master. He was a little shocked about her being shot, but not too much. To no ones surprise he thought the sniper would have been on the look-out for him, but accidentally shot the wrong person. I was not so sure about this. Even if he would have looked for the boy, he would not have spend three shots for the wrong person. These snipers are professionals, they do not shoot the wrong person three times. Besides, how comes, that the man was watching the par terre? The young master would not have been there in most cases. My theory was, that the sniper was send to shoot precisely her. I just did not know why, and therefore the young master did not like my conclusion.

I was interrupted by the carriage stopping. In an instant I was again the perfectest butler I could be and helped the young master out of his vehicle.

We went straight to his study and he ordered me to leave him alone. I did happily. This way I could check on her without him being angry. And so I rushed to the guest room she was staying in only to find it empty. The next thing I knew I was pinned on the nearby wall.

Claw-like fingers crumpled the fabric of my jacket with an angry force, causing me to loose my self-control for a moment. I turned around with all my might, my eyes glowing in rage. The fingers let go of me and my attackers flew threw the hallway.

To my surprise I did not see a foe, "Maria" , I coughed. She gasped for air looking at me with contempt in her eyes, maybe even hate.

She got up, not noticing that her apron left her body on the floor. She wore nothing underneath. Naked and with glowing demon eyes she attacked me again. The view of her body had me imprisoned for a little too long. The olive skin, black eyes like belladonna, raven black hair falling in thick locks down on her breasts, her body curvy like her hair. I licked my lips.

A claw hit my face. I could feel the blood flowing out. Damned, I thought, that hurt. If I did not watch out the naked woman in front of me would probably kill me. _Okay, can the situation get more surreal?_

I tumbled back. She was right after me. I was hit in the chest and stomach, but eventually I managed to catch her hands. "What are you doing?", I yelled at her. Then I saw the tears in her eyes.

_Author's Note: OK, I gave her a name. But you know, he needed to say something and I hate it to write_. It just doesn't feel right, does it. Review please!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Author's Note: Is anyone actually reading this? I don't get any reviews. Are you angry with me because I gave the reader a name? I had to address her somehow! Please write me…_

_Sebastian's POV_

I carefully lifted her up and took her into the room she should be staying in. Blood ran down from my face, but I could care less.

I sat her down on the bed and sat myself next to her, trying not to look away from her face. Tears ran down her cheeks and she still looked at me with an angry expression. I wondered what I did wrong to cause her anger as well as the undeniable claws I felt when she attacked me.

While I said nothing she suddenly attempted to attack me again, but it was more a show than a real assault. I held her wrists between us and asked, "Why are you attacking me?", no answer, not even a reaction. "Maria, why are you attacking me?"

"You… you did… this… to me."

"What?"

"Sebastian, do you think I'm that dumb? You and I both felt that I was going to die back on the floor, but some miracle saved me.", the sarcasm in her voice was obvious, she went on, her voice trembling, "and then suddenly, these things started to happen. First it was just how I saw, then I looked into a mirror and my eyes, my eyes were glowing just like yours when I attacked you. And then these," she stared at her hands, the claws that they were transformed into, "these started to,… grow."

Slowly I took her hands in mine and made the claws go back into normal fingernails. She stared at me in wonder.

"What is this, Sebastian? What did you do to me? What are you?"

"That… is complicated."

"Why? Why won't you tell me?"

"No need to exaggerate yourself. It is just, I never had to tell anyone of my true nature, my being."

"Did no one ask?"

"No, they weren't really interested. They think they know, but I don't think they really understand,"

"So?"

"So what?", my mind had been far far away for a moment.

"What are you, Sebastian? Really?"

"Okay, I'll tell you, but you have to quietly listen until I finished, alright?"

"Right. I'm silent. Now tell me already!"

I chuckled at her impatience. Once I had been like her, curious to find out who I really was.

"I am a demon.", I saw her mouth open, but she remained silent. At least she believed me. "I once was an angel, but I fell because my … lover died due to sickness and I… kind of killed every one I could find in heaven. No one had been a challenge to me. I killed shinigami as well as angels, it did not matter to me, and at least I tried to kill myself to join her in death, but I woke up… in hell with Satan grinning at me, saying "Hello, son. Welcome home."", I stopped, the memory caused my eyes to close and when I opened them again she looked at me with so much concern, so much compassion, and again I was imprisoned by those marvelous black eyes.

"So, you are a demon. Once you were an angel. You made me like this? Made me a demon like you?"

"Basically yes. I was not sure if it would work, but I could not let you die like Claire died, only because I was too late. I had heard from this technique, but I never tried it out. And when you lay there on the floor and I saw that you were dying I let you drink from my blood, this way at least causing you to live like this rather than be dead. And still until you woke up I was afraid it could have failed, I could have failed, again."

"Let me guess, you made a contract with Ciel? When is the little bastard due? Can we stay here afterward? Or better buy a house somewhere nice? Italy for example?", I just stared at her.


End file.
